A Fun Day with Big Bro
by GoogleGinji
Summary: This is my second time uploading this! Something didn't work! :/ Yu decides to spend his day with Nanako. Nanako is excited to hear this. They do chores together, go to Junes and make dinner together!


Yu got out of bed on a hot Sunday morning, stretching and yawning tiredly. He got dressed and got ready to go enjoy breakfast with Nanako. He made his way down the stairs to be greeted with a sweet smile from the girl. "Good morning, Big Bro!" She happily said. "I made eggs!"

Yu waved with a small smile, "Morning!" he walked into the kitchen, looking at the two plates on the counter. Dojima seemed to be at work again. Nanako instructed him to sit down in the living room as she placed both plates on the little table they always ate at. She sat down on one end while Yu sat on the other.

"So, did you get good sleep last night?" She asked, making conversation. He silently nodded in response. "I did, too! I had a really cool dream last night! You and Dad and everyone else was there, we all went to Junes and…" She went on to explain her good dream to him as they ate their eggs.

They both talked and watched TV for a while. As expected, when the Junes commercial ad came on, she gleefully sang along. "Oh! That reminds me! I need to go shopping for dinner tonight! I also need to hang up the laundry!" She stood up, planning to do those tasks.

"Mind if I help?"

Hearing that, Nanako's brown eyes twinkled with excitement. She loved having her "Big Bro" do things with her. "Not at all!" She smiled at him as he stood up as well, switching the TV off.

The two of them did the laundry together. All they had left on their agenda was to go shopping. And where better than Junes? They walked through the automatic doors and took the elevator to the food department. Nanako was happy to be there. She decided to take a look at the weekly sale ad. A catchy ring sounded, following with a slight vibration. Yu pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, holding it to his ear as he answered. When he hung up, Nanako curiously asked who called. It had been Dojima – of course asking where they were since they didn't answer at home first, then letting him know that he should make it home for dinner.

"Really?! Dad's gonna make it for dinner tonight?" She asked in slight disbelief. Her father hadn't made it home for dinner for at least the past two weeks. It had been too long since the three of them sat down and ate together. "Yay! I can't wait!"

"Can't wait for what?" A familiar voice asked. They turned to see Yosuke, wearing his Junes apron. Once he saw that they saw him, he spoke once more. "Hey Partner! Shopping with Nanako-Chan?"

Yu nodded. "Dojima will be home for dinner tonight, so we're stocking up."

"Ah, I see! Well, in case you wanted to know, we're having a special on all kinds of vegetables today! Everything on the right side is 50% off!"

The brunette clapped her hands together. "Oh! Then we can make curry!" She grabbed a grocery basket and headed towards the veggies.

"Nanako-Chan's pretty excited, huh?" Yosuke said with a little smile.

"Yeah, it's just been the two of us eating dinner for a while now."

"Dojima-San has been busy with work, I take it? I'd join you guys for dinner once in a while if you wanted, but this damn job has me tied up most of the time…Even some Sunday's! My one day off from school. It sucks…"He looked down and sighed.

"Hey, Big Bro? Which vegetables do you think we should use?" Nanako asked, Yu said bye to Yosuke and went over by her. Yosuke went back to work, putting on a helpful smile for the customers. Yu and Nanako picked out what they were going to include with the curry, then went back home.

When they got home, they began to cook dinner. They worked as a team to make delicious curry, and by the time it was ready, felt confident about the taste. "Now we just have to wait for-" The girl was cut off by the noise of the door opening. "Dad!" She ran by the front door to greet him.

"Hey, guys. Mm…Something smells good. What did you make for dinner?" Dojima asked as he slipped his shoes off and hung his jacket up.

"We made curry, with all kinds of vegetables!" She repeated her actions from this morning and put the hot plates of food on the table. Everyone sat down and said their thanks for the meal. "Dad! Today, Big Bro helped me with the laundry! Then, we went to Junes and saw his friend! They had a sale on vegetables and we made the curry together!"

Dojima let a small chuckle out. "Sounds like you had a fun day today. The curry is pretty good, too." He took another bite.

"That's cause Big Bro helped!" She gave a happy smile as she took another bite. The atmosphere continued on with liveliness as they all enjoyed a meal together again.


End file.
